disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Crew (Peter Pan)
'The Pirate Crew '''are Captain Hook's henchmen of the pirates from the 1953 movie: ''Peter Pan. Peter Pan The pirates are first seen in the movie on their pirate ship in Neverland and singing the song It's a Pirate's Life For Me and also they're throwing swords at the cabin door. When Mr. Smee the first mate comes out of the cabin he wishes the Crew a Good Morning but the Crew grab him by the shirt and tell him that there's nothing good about the morning because they're stuck on the island of Neverland and want to leave Neverland and continue pirating and give up the quest to find Peter Pan. They give Smee the orders to tell their Captain about their plan to put into sea again. Later on when Peter Pan, Wendy, John, and Michael return to Neverland one of the pirates spots them and Hook orders the crew to shoot the canyons at Peter Pan and the children. The pirates try to shoot at Peter and the children but luckily Peter and the children manage to escape. Later on after Hook has an encounter with Peter Pan he manages to capture Pan's fairy friend Tinkerbell and tricks her into telling where Peter's hideout is which is Hangman's Tree and then he locks her up in a lantern and takes the Pirate Crew with him to Hangman's Tree with a bomb rapped as a present for Peter from Wendy. When Hook, Smee. and the Pirates arrive at Hangman's Tree they hear Wendy singing the song about mothers which makes the crew sad because they miss their mothers. When Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys come out of the Tree to return home to London they are captured by the Pirate Crew who takes them back to the ship while Hook and Smee stay behind to put the bomb inside for Peter. Later Appearances Return to Neverland In Return to Neverland, the pirates still listen to Captain Hook and actually come with him to London to kidnap Wendy. However, they accidentally kidnap Jane (perhaps because they were not aware of the change of time, since time has virtually stopped in Neverland). They follow Hook's orders to the letter, as they join him in searching for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. They also join him in the reacquisition of his treasure chest and the fight against Jane and the Lost Boys. Near the end of the movie, they (along with Hook and Mr. Smee) are chased away by the Octopus (who believes them all to be different kinds of fish). Disney's House of Mouse Disney Parks Peter Pan's Flight Fantasmic! Disney Parks Parades Kingdom Hearts (series) In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Smee is on the boat in Ventus' story of the game and he calls out to the crew to fire cannon balls at Ventus and Peter. The part of Hook's crew in Kingdom Hearts is played by numerous Heartless instead of the original characters, presumably having been disposed of once Hook joined Maleficent's alliance. Epic Mickey Their Wasteland counterparts once lived in Tortooga until Hook was forcibly converted into a Beetleworx at Skull Island and many of them were captured and converted as well. Smee and a few others, including Damien Salt and Scurvy Pat, escaped to Venture Land and have been trying to settle in there. Gallery returntoneverland430.jpg|The Pirate Crew in Return to Neverland 4252286564_1cab62021a.jpg|Hook's Crew in Peter Pan's Flight in Disney Parks 3202498165_c6d909f1e8.jpg|Pirate Crew in Disney on Ice peterpan752.jpg|the Pirate Crew defated with Mister Smee 2774200323_399ff9aaed.jpg|Pirates in Disneyland Fantasmic! returntoneverland459.jpg|The Pirates were screaming after The Octopus is slurping his lips for them returntoneverland411.jpg|Pirate Crew with their swords Pirates.png|Pirate's names image_0079.jpg|Pirate Crew in "Mickey's House of Villains" pirates3.jpg|The Crew throwed their swords at the drawing of Captian Hook on the door pp04.jpg|Pirate Crew in Peter Pan to the Rescue in Disneyland Paris piratesdancing.jpg|The Crew dancing in the Jolly Roger WDPSYB735.jpg|The Pirate crew artwork returntoneverland457.jpg|Pirate Crew with Hook and Smee were codfishes in Return to Neverland returntoneverland460.jpg|The Pirate Crew defated again with Captain Hook June912.gif|Pirate June910.gif|Pirate 2 Mira73.gif|Pirate 3 Mira74.gif|Pirate 4 June915.gif|Pirate 5 june916.gif|Pirate 6 Trivia Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Peter Pan Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Foiled Characters Category:Pirates Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Armies Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fighters Category:Blondes Category:Redheads Category:Brunettes Category:Greyheads